For a Reason, I Needed to See You
by Palmer Blu
Summary: Draco has not been able to stop thinking about his unexpected run-in with Harry. So when he finds himself with the perfect opportunity to talk to the Boy-Who-Lived, will he take it or will he question the reason for why he needed to see his raven-haired counterpart.


For A Reason, I Needed to See You

* * *

 ** _A/N: Here is the Sequel to the 'For A Reason, I Saved You'. If the response to this is pretty good them I will post the next portion of this story that I have already written. Anyways Enjoy and don't forget to R &R!_**

* * *

The chilled air whipped around forcing those out and about to pull their jackets tight around their bodies. Clouds blanketed the sky, hiding the sun and casting a sense of gloom on the world below. Yet Draco ignored it all. He ignored the hustle and bustle of the many people maneuvering in and out of the shops. The few greetings thrown his way fell upon deaf ears. Even the glances of disdain went unnoticed in favor of watching the one person that had captivated his mental energy for weeks now. The one and only, Harry Potter.

The raven-haired man hadn't noticed his that he was being watched yet, for at this moment he himself was wrapped up in helping the new witches and wizards in the wand shop. Draco watched in awe at how effortlessly the other dealt with the children and their parents. Every person that left the shop left with a smile and an excited air that was almost contagious. He had never had that effect on the people he met. Probably because of the family name that he carried. Most likely it was because of the pompous ass that he had built himself to be. Whatever it was he longed for someone to see through the façade. The problem Draco was having was that he didn't know if he was ready for Potter to be that someone. Not to mention he had issues letting people in.

As he was preparing to leave Harry met his gaze. Everything seemed to stop and the two men had one singular thought, ' _What should I do?'_ Harry was the first to recover as he shot Draco a half smile. Now the quaffle was in his court. What felt like the longest seconds of his life crept by as he made his way over to the shop and the Boy-Who-Lived. Over the threshold he went and that is where things got awkward. Both wizards threw glances at each other while mostly staring at either their feet or the walls around them.

Draco took this time to take in his surroundings. The rich dark brown walls had been restored and the shelves once again overflowing with wands. The charred pictures and furniture had all been replaced and the building seemed to be humming with a sense of new beginnings. Draco chanced another glance at Harry only to find him watching him intensely. The white haired man became self-conscious, especially after noticing that the shop was empty. _"I wish he would say something, anything to break this bloody silence,"_ thought Malfoy as he shuffled on the ball of his feet uncomfortably.

"What can I help you with Malfoy?"

"So we are back to last names are we?"

Harry's left eyebrow raised as he shot back, "well the last time we spoke you shot down all my attempts at friendliness and intimacy. So, what exactly were you expecting?"

Draco's face became slightly heated from hearing the mention of intimacy in reference to himself and Harry. Had the thought crossed his mind? Yes. He would be a bloody liar if he stated otherwise. But those were his inner musings and he had yet to voice them out loud. So to hear the word and all its implications came soaring out of Harry's mouth as effortlessly as breathing caught him off guard.

"Why are you here Draco? Did you need a new wand? Or was there-"

"So the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Wo-Lived, has settled for working in an old wand shop."

Draco watched as Harry's features became hard and tense. It was at that moment that something changed in him. There was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that Draco had never felt when dealing with Harry.

"Get out Malfoy!"

"Harry I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I-"

"Leave Draco. I won't say it again."

"Fine I'll leave. Just know that antagonizing you was not my reason for coming here. If you can find the patience to talk to me again, I will be at the Three Broomsticks. Goodbye Harry."

Harry's demeanor didn't falter as Malfoy turned and exited the store. Once he made if back to his original spot he cast a glance over his shoulder with one lone thought, _'For a reason, I needed to see you.'_

* * *

 _A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this! Until Next Time, See Ya :D_


End file.
